dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonta Corps
The Tonta Corps are the armed forces of the Tontatta Tribe formed in order to commence Operation SOP, and later, reformed as a pirate crew. They are composed of 200 dwarves under the command of Leo, forming the Fifth Division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Jolly Roger The Tonta Corps' Jolly Roger is a simple skull with a chestnut hat on top, along with the traditional crossbones. It is most likely based on Montblanc Noland's head. Named Members The Tonta Corps is led by Leo as the chief commander and captain, with around 200 dwarfs forming the entire armed forces, along with certain dwarfs holding high-ranking leadership positions within the corps, as well as dividing themselves into their own individual squads. The main force, which is led directly by Leo himself, operates as the leadership of the entire armed forces and later operates as a pirate crew as well. Leo Bomba Rampo Bian Kabu Inhel Cotton Wicca Baxcon Daikon Flapper Bobomba Maujii Nubon Pellini Chao -Vehicles- Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetles Pink Hornets Roles and Capabilities Ship Their ship is known as the Usoland. While helping the citizens of Dressrosa rebuild their homes, they were given a ship from them. The ship fits their size and is decorated with the Tontatta Kingdom architecture of acorns and two mushroom-styled structures (one on each side). The rails are decorated with large leaves, and the crow's nest is shaped like Leo's crown. The figurehead resembles Usopp's expression when he defeated Sugar, with a pistol in its mouth. The top of the main mast is shaped like a chestnut similar to Montblanc Noland head. Abilities Despite their small size, as all other dwarves, the Tonta Corps members possess great strength, with a single dwarf being able to easily destroy a building. They are very fast, enough for them to disappear in a blink of an eye, making it nearly impossible for a normal person to see them. They are extremely stealthy and are even capable of stripping a person of all their possessions before the target even realizes it. They are known as great cultivators as they stated that they can cultivate any plant, as evidenced by the abundance of plant life on Green Bit. However, they have trouble growing SMILE correctly, as it is artificial in nature. Dwarves are shown to be extremely gullible and trusting, easily convinced to believe anyone, even if they are obviously lying. Several members of the Tonta Corps have been shown to be proficient in Tontatta Combat, being more than capable of taking out regular human soldiers with ease, succumbing only to stronger fighters such as Lao G. Several leaders within the Tonta Corps are also Devil Fruit users with abilities that complement their fighting style. They also have command over swarms of flying insects, giving them even greater mobility. History After the defeat of Donquixote Family and the return of Riku Family, the Tontatta Tribe regained their dignity as people. While Luffy was recovering, they decided to form a military force with the main purpose of helping their friends whom they considered as heroes despite their pirate status. Tonta-Chief Gancho gave permission to form the Tonta Corps under the leaderships of Leo. The Tonta Corps, with the help of Mansherry, helped the Straw Hat Pirates escape to the Yonta Maria. Leo, as the leader of the Tonta Corps, stood as one of the seven representatives that formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet under the captaincy of Monkey D. Luffy. He is assigned as the 5th division commander, with the numbers drawn based on lottery. The group under Leo's command decided to become a pirate crew while Rebecca and Viola made them new clothes with the crew's Jolly Roger. Afterwards, the Tonta Corps went to assist the Dressrosa citizens into rebuilding their homes and later received a new ship. The crew marveled at it before checking it out. Leo, Bian, and Kabu later had an audience with King Riku and they were assigned as escorts for the Reverie. Category:Dwarves Category:Pirate Crews Category:Allies Category:Straw Hat Grand Fleet